cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Inter-Union Games
The Inter-union Games are the largest and one of the most important sporting events in the Confederacy of Free Regions, Planet of Andromeda and the Scandia Union. All nations on the Planet of Andromeda take part, as well as many of the members of the Confederacy of Free Regions and the Scandia Union. History Orginally called the PanAndromedan Games and only allowed nations on Planet of Andromeda the games were eventually adapted and opened to the nations of the Confederacy of Free Regions. During the COFR-SU Summit of Novcember 2008 there was disscussion about creating a sporting event for both unions to compete in. This idea evoled to adapting the pre-existing PanAndromedan Games to become the Inter-union Games a pan-union sporting event to bring the nations of the Confederacy of Free Regions and Scandia Union together. List of Host Cities (Including those who hosted the PanAndromedan Games) *1226: Laterum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1231: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1236: Aizenbor (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1241: Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *1246: Tarnik (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1251: Ylias (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1256: Argon (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1261: Galdum (Empire of Lufner) *1266: Mornias (Kingdom of saramenor) *1271: Aldar-Minion (Kingdom of Melen) *1276: Bjork (Shalman Empire) *1276: Ahrain (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1281: Uzur (Empire of Lufner) *1286: Foshtilich (Shalman Empire) *1291: Ihilon (Empire of Lufner) *1296: Burgus (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1301: Bar-Aturnam (Kingdom of Melen) *1306: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1311: Haldin (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1316: Galdum (Empire of Lufner) *1321: Pariwa (Shalman Empire) *1326: Lione (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1331: Jag'Denubiv (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1321: Pariwa (Shalman Empire) *1326: Lione (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1331: Jag'Denubiv (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1336: Ordovia (Kingdom of Melen) *1341: Frigiv (Empire of Lufner) *1346: Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *1351: Ria-Alderia (Kingdom of Melen) *1356: Vasgemacht (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1361: Id-Valima (Kingdom of Melen) *1366: Laterum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1371: Uberhagetam (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1376: Wurgetagen (Shalman Empire) *1381: Magdum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1386: Aargolda (Empire of Andromeda) *1391: Doriam (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1396: Miklagen (Kingdom of Nemoria) *1401: Yena-Deliyor (Empire of Andromeda) *1406: Hast Gemagen (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1411: Gehachvitarem (Shalman Empire) *1416: Urdum (Kingdom of Saramenor) *1421: Bayork (Empire of Lufner) *1426: Lionor (Kingdom of Lomrie) *1431/2008 (August): Ylmeria (Shalman Empire) *2008 (November): Fredrikshavn, Norvegia Applicant Cities for Next Games Bidding for the next games is due to begin soon. No official bids have been submitted as of yet. Official Sports The sports in which athletes compete are the following: *Stickball *3km run *Football *Rowing *Diving *Swimming *Archery *Track and Field Events *Equestrian Events *Fencing *Rhythmic Gymnastics *Sailing *Shooting *Wrestling *Taekwondo (Starting at next games) A number of other sports will be added as a review of the Inter-union Games will be conducted soon. Facilities needed to host the Games Main Stadium Swimming Centre Open-air Arena for Stickball Stadiums for Football Equestrian Centre Large Expanse of Water (Lake, River etc.) for Sailing Indoor Arenas Athletes Village Broadcasting Centre/Communication Centre Current Hiatus of Games Due to the recent events, surrounding the decline of the Scandia Union and the move to our new forums, the event in currently in hiatus until further notice, they are expected to resume next February. Category:COFR sports